battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Isla Inocentes
'Isla Inocentes '(Spanish for: Island of Innocence) is one of the larger, if not the largest map in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It features the most Helicopters on one map in Rush mode so far. Most confrontations in the game occur either in close quarters or at extremely long range, as the first two objectives involve landing on a small and heavily defended island. The map is set along the coast of Chile, bordered by mountains. Rush Equipment Attackers Deployment The attackers begin in an open staging area far out from the Island they are attacking, with a raised peninsula between the attacker's deployment and the defender's island. The attackers are given a pair of UH-60 Black Hawks , a UAV, five personal watercraft, and a patrol boat. It is inadvisable for the attackers to stand still at their deployment, even when waiting for a chopper to spawn as the lower area is easily viewed by defending snipers on many of the small islands. The attackers deployment is still the spawn point for the attackers after they take the island objectives, and a M3A3 Bradley spawns here. After the Island is taken, the attackers deployment is opened to the defenders; who the attackers should remain wary of. Island Attackers should make use of the helicopters to drop troops onto the island, as landing via personal watercraft is nearly suicide. The patrol boat is most useful for bombarding the enemy defenses from the sea to eliminate their cover from snipers on the peninsula and the helicopters. Because of the concentration of enemies, landing on the island is inadvisable, and dropping troops from high above via parachute alerts enemies to their presence. The most efficient method therefore is to make a high speed pass at low altitude over the island so defenders do not have time to ready rocket launchers and the troops can be dropped in secrecy. The main defense against helicopters is a heavy machine-gun mounted at the back of the island with a 360 degree view to easily destroy the helicopters. However, they usually will be taken out by snipers . Defenders should try to prevent enemies from landing at all costs because they usually then spawn their squad-mates making the island difficult to clear once infiltrated. Village When assaulting the Village, the attackers continue to spawn at the Attackers Deployment, so the attackers must organize their forces into waves to prevent being spread too thin. The helicopters are extremely important for assaulting this base because they allow troops to be spawned continuously on the front lines. The most efficient method of defense is to destroy all cover for enemy landing forces to allow them to be killed quickly as they land. Final Stand The final pair of objectives on Isla Inocentes are placed in a valley with the Russian missile batteries firing from behind and the attackers assaulting through a small pass. The attackers are given a UAV and M3A3 Bradley to attack, and the defenders are given a Mil Mi-24 Hind and a large number of stationary turrets (KORD's and 9M133 Kornet's). The attackers are restricted to a small choke point as they pass over the ridge when assaulting, and are easy targets for defending snipers, however this ridge also gives the attackers an overview of the entire map which can be helpful for attacking snipers. The main road leading from the village to the Artillery Base can be an excellent position for Engineers to place mines, as the M3A3 will almost always travel down that road. Whichever team can keep the other team suppressed will usually win this objective. Once over the ridge and into the base, most of the area is covered by a complex series of fences, walls and buildings that give attackers easy opportunities to sneak towards the objectives and flank the defenders, and vice-versa. This cover, however can be easily destroyed, so it is advisable for defenders to prepare fire lanes through the cover to prevent enemies from sneaking through and spawning their squad mates, and possibly stealing the helicopter. Objective Alpha is located at the base of a Sentry tower on the Attacker's right and Objective Bravo is located next to a warehouse and the Heli-pad across from the base. Image Gallery Image:Islainocentes.jpg|Isla Inocentes Image:Islainocentesrush.jpg|Isla Inocentes on Rush Trivia *Isla Inocentes is most likely what a Marine in High Value Target is referring to when he says: "The Navy is too busy worrying about things near the coast to care about little old us". *This map can be one for the most difficult to win if the attackers are not well prepared, especially at the third base as the defenders have a Hind, multiple emplacements, and the Attackers have to come over a hill with little cover on the defender's side. Category:Maps Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Maps